fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Turner
Mr. Timberlake Turner is Timmy's father, who usually acts as the second most stupid character on the show, rivaled only by Cosmo. Character Timmy's parents are a little off (literally), off to dinner, off to the movies, off who knows where, leaving Timmy at the mercy of his nefarious babysitter, Vicky who is oblivious to the fact that she's evil. (Even when it is obvious) After all, just because they have a son doesn't mean they can't see themselves as more important than him. Mr. Turner is a tall man wearing office shirts and pants with a tie and a belt. He works with Mr. Dinkelburg in an office as what he simply calls a pencil pusher. When he was a kid, the other kids used to call him Dad. He fell in love with Mom when they were kids and he fell in love with her again at Dimmsdale University in the 1980s. He used to study at Dimmsdale Elementary School when he was a kid, and in the 1980s he worked as a janitor in Dimmsdale University. Ten years later, mom was already pregnant to Timmy and just moved to their new house. In one episode where Chester and A.J. try to investigate Timmy's parents, A.J. said that Cosmo was smarter than Mr. Turner. Background While Mr. Turner does love Timmy, he and Mrs. Turner still like to go out often and enjoy themselves without him. They even ignored and destroyed a legal document that said he was not to be left with a babysitter on Saturdays! He also hates his neighbours, the Dinkleburgs. Not because they are bad neighbors, but because they constantly beat the Turners at contests and have more money to spend on themselves, since they are childless. This fact is one that the Turners seem to sometimes wish for themselves, since they are apparently the only couple in the neighborhood with any children, except Vicky and Tootie's Parents. Their more recent behavior shows a greater air of indifference toward Timmy. Such examples include: constantly forgetting his birthday, allowing to be sent to military school so they can rent out his room, and sending to Camp Learnatorium, not caring if he has fun, so long as he is out of their way. Despite this, they still love their son. They have even been shown to be willing to beat up a giant sewer gator in Timmy's defense, which is strange, because Mr. Turner is often shown to be a rather weak and cowardly man, a fact which isn't helped by his high-pitched, girly screech. Mr. Turner is an employee at the Pencil Nexus and his occupation is described as a "pencil pusher". He was nearly fired when he brought his son to work, and Timmy started doing a better job than he did, resulting in Timmy getting promoted to Vice President within a day and being forced to fire Mr. Turner. Another episode shows Mr. Turner working with Sheldon Dinkleberg in a generic office building and answering to an entirely different boss. It has even been suggest that Mr. Turner works more than one job, possibly hundreds of different jobs. Description Mr. Turner commonly wears a white shirt with a black tie, and blue pants with black shoes. This is usually what he is seen working in both at his business place and around the house. Although a hard worker, Mr. Turner is not very bright. In one episode he was unable to even spell "college" correctly on Timmy's university application. Mr. Turner is often depicted cross dressing, such as when he entered the Miss Dimmsdale pageant, or when he wore a wedding dress to his marriage to a rose bush while under the effect of one of Cupid's arrows. On at least two occasions, Mr. Turner and his wife switched identities by wearing costumes of each other, once on halloween, and once while attending a costume party. History In his youth, Mr. Turner lived in a different house than where he lives currently in the present, although he still lived somewhere in Dimmsdale. As a child, he was known as Dad, and had a crush on a girl that was called Mom. He was able to get her attention by winning a marathon. Had he not won this race, he would have been sent to Dictator School and would have eventually gone on to take over the world with happy faces, as revealed when Timmy went back in time and prevented him from winning the trophy. While attending Dimmsdale High School and later, Dimmsdale University, Mom was dating Mr. Turner's hated rival, Sheldon Dinkleberg. Eventually, Sheldon struck it rich by inventing parachute pants and left Mom, who met later met Dad who worked as a janitor at the University. They had a son together and named him Timmy, although they originally wanted a daughter. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults